


通灵王学院pa飞鸟症的错误使用示范

by Lewispoem



Category: Shaman King (Anime & Manga)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:35:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23336977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lewispoem/pseuds/Lewispoem
Summary: 高中生打打闹闹互帮互助的故事（？）
Relationships: Asakura Yoh/Tao Ren





	通灵王学院pa飞鸟症的错误使用示范

叶拐进了一条小巷，躲在杂物堆后面，低头忍着声音按压住流血的伤口。

自从麻仓好出国留学之后，叶的日子就变得越来越不好过。那些平时被好一伙人压过风头的小混混们现在都把矛头指向了叶。虽然不是没有人帮他，但人总有落单的时候，比如现在。

那群追着他的小混混在附近绕圈，叶只能更加用力地咬住牙，避免因为疼痛而发出任何声响。真狼狈啊，早知道就走另一个方向了。叶在心里嘀咕。这边人烟稀少，行踪明显，不容易逃脱，但是另一边……

其实他不太愿意让别人帮他处理这些事情，万太也好，安娜也好，霍洛霍洛也好，虽然他们都很热心，但这毕竟还是麻仓好那家伙惹出来的事，让作为弟弟的叶承担也是理所当然的。

而且在那一个方向的是……道莲。平时两个人打打闹闹的也算熟络，但也只是这种程度。道莲作为一个品学兼优的中国转学生，一定不会愿意在这边招惹上麻烦的事情的，而且今天找上叶的小混混还挺多，要麻烦道莲的话还是怪不好意思的。他甚至已经想象到了道莲嫌弃的眼神……

……怎么这个时候还在想这些。叶为自己的走神感到无奈。那群小混混还在附近转悠，说不定等会就会找到他了，他得赶紧换个地方躲。

然而松开捂住腿上伤口的手的那一刻，疼痛的地方传来什么东西浮出水面的触感——但他的伤口可不是什么水池之类的东西啊。叶还在恍惚，一只黑色的鸟扑棱着翅膀从他眼前飞走，甩下滴滴血迹。

那是什么……？食肉的鸟吗？飞得太快，已经看不到了。叶也顾不上细究，扶着墙慢慢站起来，听着那群小混混的脚步声往他们的反方向走。还好这一带他比较熟悉，说起来还是因为之前喜欢这边安静所以总在这附近转悠。

但是，受了伤还滴着血，总会被找到的吧……？虽然是这样想，叶也没有特别担心自己的处境。小混混毕竟还是小混混，杀人的事情做不出来，叶要是真被抓到了，估计就是被打得更惨一点，然后扯点什么和好有关的事情到学校去耀武扬威……嗯，感觉还是不要被抓到的比较好呢。

这个方向……是莲那边啊。那家伙不太喜欢吵闹，但还是住在这边的华人街呢，因为怀念家乡吗？能顺利从这边走出去的话，说不定能遇到他呢！那就顺便一起吃一顿中国菜吧！

想着想着不禁嘴角上扬的麻仓叶，在下一个拐角被一把拽住衣领拖出了巷子。刚才的几个小混混都围了过来，恶意的言语倾泻而出。全身都在痛，走了这么久也已经没有力气了，他只是被拽着，上半身在空中，下半身在地上。叶突然对这种场面感到厌倦。他已经经历过很多次了，小时候也是，这段时间里也是，那些施暴者不会再有什么新鲜花样能吸引他了。现在的他像憋着一口气的潜水者，耐心等待一切结束。

也许结束之后还能一个人去吃一顿中国菜。

这样的叶，在小混混的拳脚底下又笑起来，那些人看到这家伙如此疯癫，不禁开始怀疑是否打坏了他的脑袋。  
“叶，你的脑袋也被打坏了吗？”有人替他们问了出来。

“嘿嘿，不是啊，莲，只是想到等会路过的时候可以去你那边吃中国菜就很开心。”

“……啧，你先看看自己被打成什么样子了。”道莲扫了一眼面前这群小混混，冷哼一声。随着他拔剑出鞘的动作，他肩上那只黑鸟也振翅飞起，发出奇异的鸣叫。

咦，竟然可以带剑上街的吗？趴在地上听搏斗声的叶，又忍不住开始胡思乱想。那只从自己身边飞走的黑鸟，是去找莲了啊。莲是怎么知道它的意思的呢？为什么莲正好拿着剑呢？……

“怎么还趴着不起来，你又在想什么。”莲半蹲下来，向着叶伸出手。叶扶着他爬起来，一脸笑嘻嘻“我在想等会去你家那边吃饭点什么菜。”

“你凭什么觉得我会请你吃饭？”

“别这样嘛莲，你都来找我了，就帮人帮到底嘛，我饿了。”

“并不是我来找你，是那只鸟强行把我带到这里！话说回来，那只鸟是什么？”

“唔，不知道呢，好像是从我身边飞出去的。不管啦！我等会儿想吃咖喱乌龙面！”

“那根本不是中国菜啊！”

“哈哈哈，没关系吧莲……”

被莲搀扶着走的叶，心里涌上一股满足感。这满足感来源于今天的事情的顺利解决，来源于头脑里对中国菜的幻想，来源于身边这个及时出现的人……

唔，虽然麻仓好那家伙走了之后留下一堆烂摊子等他收拾，但既然有人在陪着，接下来的日子也不是那么糟嘛。

道莲看了眼莫名其妙开始傻笑的叶，哼了一声，把头扭到一旁。麻仓叶这家伙，平时不好好上课，现在又时不时出点什么事，也不知道他到底想怎么办。总不能又是“船到桥头自然直”吧！不过这种事也轮不到他来管，真是的……

闹心的事情太多，把放学后悠闲的傍晚都浪费掉了。抓紧时间处理好伤口，再吃顿晚饭，也许还能有空闲，坐在天台上等星星全部出来。这大概就是普通高中生课余生活的全部浪漫了吧。


End file.
